风 和 火: A RaiKim Anthology
by xxFireWarriorxx
Summary: A series of drabbles about Raimundo and Kimiko. The rating/genre/length will change over time. 15: Years after leaving the temple, it's time to move on. But just where is everyone's place? How does one simply move on?
1. Rainy Days

_Quick Note:_ Well, I've finally decided to start a RaiKim Anthology of my own! :D These will range in rating from K to T, but never M. The genre will also change, as well how long each oneshot is.

**

* * *

**

**Title:** Rainy Days  
**Rating:** K  
**Genre:** general/slight romance  
**Word Count:** 426  
**Summary:** Rainy days never leave a smile on Kimiko's face. But can a certain brunette somehow change that?  
**AN:** This idea literally came to me out of nowhere. Just a short drabble, but I hope you enjoy nevertheless. :D

* * *

It was morning. But it was a gray, ugly morning. Rain poured down from the heavens, fast and furious. Clouds dotted the sky, painting it a colorless, white void. The sun was no where to be seen, hidden from all eyes. The quiet tapping of the rain was the only sound to break the silence.

Kimiko walked silently through the temple hall, her footsteps echoing across the room. Looking out the window she could see the water as it fell from the sky. She sighed to herself. She hated rainy days. It made her feel clammy… uncomfortable. Maybe it was because of her element, but she hated getting wet. Rain made her especially mad because it seeped through her clothing slowly, aggravating her skin. If she were to get completely wet almost instantaneously, she wouldn't mind it as much. It was slowly becoming wet that annoyed her to no end.

She paused at the doorway, peeking out the door to stare at the rain before her.

Stupid temple… why couldn't it be one house? Instead it had to be composed of several different buildings. Not only was it annoying during winter when temperatures were below zero, rain left her no choice but to tread carefully through the muddy puddles.

She took a tentative step outside, feeling the water instantly as it cascaded down her body. She grabbed onto the railing, noting the slipperiness of the steps as she walked gently down the stairs.

It had been less than a minute but she was already soaked to the bone. Her xiaolin robes were drenched in water, her raven black hair hanging loosely in her pigtails. She wanted to run. To escape the impending rain. But slipping and falling would only make things worse, and Kimiko had no intention of sliding into a puddle.

One more step and that was when she felt it. A sensation so surprising, yet wonderful, she couldn't help but smile. Her sour mood immediately ended, and she laughed out loud.

"Raimundo!" she shrieked playfully.

He had appeared out of nowhere, and literally swept her off her feet. He carried her bridal style as they floated gently down the steps. There was no doubt that Raimundo was using his elemental power of wind. His chocolate brown hair was flat in the rain, but his eyes twinkled playfully nevertheless.

"Beats walking, huh?" he grinned, landing gently at the foot of the stairs and placing her down.

Kimiko blushed, her ivory cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

Maybe rainy days weren't so bad after all.


	2. Fortune Telling

**Title**: Fortune Telling  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: general/romance  
**Word Count**: 958  
**Summary**: Raimundo wishes to spend some time with Kimiko, and devises a clever plan to do just that.  
**AN**: Sorry for the lack of activity. Way too busy these days. :D Anyways, another short, "popped out of nowhere" drabble. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Raimundo cringed as Kimiko grabbed onto his arm for the hundredth time. He still hadn't recovered from the last torture she'd put him through, and now she was at it again?

"Kimiko…" he pleaded, but she paid no attention. He stumbled helplessly behind her as she dragged him through the crowds. Darting among the masses of people, he couldn't help but think of how ironic this was. Usually he'd be in heaven with Kimiko this close to him.

But today…

Today he felt like he was in prison with her arm wrapped around his like a manacle.

"Oh, be a man," she laughed when she noticed his pleading expression. She continued to stride forward, her ponytail bouncing rhythmically behind her. Stopping in front of a line, she turned to face him as her blue eyes danced with amusement. "Ready for some fortune telling?" she asked, punching him playfully in the shoulder.

Raimundo couldn't suppress his groan.

Staring at her beautiful form, he couldn't help but think… Was it really only an hour ago that he, Clay, Omi, and Kimiko had decided to split up? Was it really only an hour ago that Raimundo had said he'd go with Kimiko? Was it really only an hour ago that he had actually been _ecstatic_ to spend some time alone with Kimiko?

Oh was he regretting that decision now. No matter how cute she was.

They were at a fair. A wonderful, fun-filled fair complete with carnival rides, food stands, mini games stalls, and shopping shacks. The music floated melodically across the field, while the air hinted at the scent of corn-dogs and popcorn. The day was clear, clouds drifting here and there. And brightest of all was the sun, its warm rays showering upon the world.

The day had started out normal enough. They had woken up at seven as usual, ate breakfast, and trained until lunch. But Master Fung had been in good mood. He was happy with their progress and satisfied with their work around the temple. So, with that said, he'd let them have the rest of the day off. Omi, of course, only wanted to train some more while Clay insisted on crashing at an all-you-can-eat buffet. Raimundo wanted to go chill at the beach, but it was finally Kimiko who declared that they were going to a fair her Papa had emailed to her about back in her home country of Japan.

And so here they were.

All four of them had walked around together at the beginning of their trip. That was until Clay had started complaining about his rumbling stomach. It seemed obvious that he wanted to stop for food, but Kimiko was not about to end her shopping trip so early. Raimundo and Omi were indifferent, so they finally decided on splitting up. Omi would go with Clay to buy food, while Raimundo accompanied Kimiko with her shopping.

He had to admit he was really excited at first since he was about to go off alone with Kimiko. That was until he discovered how much that girl could shop. And now he was the one with ten shopping bags in each hand while Kimiko pulled him around, bubbling with excitement.

If only he had her enthusiasm. Fairs honestly didn't interest him that much. He would have gone with the guys but he'd wanted be alone with Kimiko. And while technically they _were_ alone together, he didn't think this counted. All Kimiko could think of were the different things they could do. According to her, she hadn't been to a fair since she was six. That explained her excitement, and while he was happy for her, Raimundo couldn't help but feel disappointed. If only they could spend some real time together, the way he'd envisioned, instead of her chauffeuring him all over the place.

Coming back to reality, he asked, "Where are we again?"

The slightest hint of irritation was in his voice, but Kimiko didn't notice.

"The fortune teller's tent," she replied, a smile on her face. "Wouldn't it be so cool to see what our future holds? I used to think what they said was a bunch of crap, but now that I know magic is real, who knows? Maybe those people actually know what they're talking about when they gaze into their crystal balls and examine our palms."

Raimundo glanced at her beautiful sapphire eyes, a sudden idea popping into his head.

"Don't bother waiting to see the person in the tent," he grinned, dropping the bags down to reach for her hand. "I'll tell you your future. Right here, right now."

"Raimudo!" she laughed. "What're you up to now?" Her beautiful laughter filled his ears. It sounded like bells, he thought, unable to resist her charming smile. A sudden breeze formed, and her hair began to billow around her face. Raimundo thought that only added to her beauty.

He looked back down at her hand and traced the lines of her palms, pretending to concentrate. "It's a little fuzzy…" he said, pausing for the slightest moment. "Oh wait!" he exclaimed with mock drama. "It's starting to get clearer..."

Kimiko giggled, and Raimudo felt his heart flutter. It was thumping loudly beneath his chest, and he was almost positive Kimiko could hear it.

"Yes, it's quite clear now," he finally said, unable to resist a boyish grin from covering his face. "You know what I saw?" he asked as he looked back up at her, smiling roguishly.

"What?" Kimiko grinned, not sure what to expect.

"You and me. Tonight. At the movies. My treat."

Kimiko let her laugh ring across the fair as she threw her arms around him.

"I'd love to," she whispered, and Raimundo felt his heart soar.


	3. A Promise

**Title**: A Promise  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: general/romance  
**Word Count**: 1,056  
**Summary**: Evil is defeated and the monks are about to leave the temple, but Raimundo has a very special surprise for Kimiko.  
**AN**: So I was reading a novel, and then suddenly got hit with inspiration! Thus, this oneshot was born, and I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did writing it! :D

* * *

It was sunset at the Xiaolin Temple.

The sky was a gorgeous canvas streaked with orange, yellow, and pink. The air was cool, the slightest of breezes blowing. In the garden, the leaves shone with a calming golden hue while the beautiful caramels of the tree trunks were emphasized by the sun's rays. At the center the fountain sprouted water in one fluent motion, the tiny droplets falling like diamonds back into the bowl. Scents of nature wafted throughout, and the grass swayed gently as the wind whispered about silently.

It was here in the garden that Raimundo waited in nervousness. This morning, he had asked Kimiko to join him here at five. Naturally, she'd asked why, but he had stubbornly refused to answer. He'd told her instead that it was a surprise, and that she would find out soon enough.

He checked his watch. It was four fifty-five. Another five minutes before Kimiko was due to come. As he waited, his thoughts began to wander.

Has it really been four years since they'd arrived at the temple? He could still remember that day when he'd first stepped foot into the grand hall. There he'd met Omi, and how he'd grown to love the little cue-ball (ego and all!). Clay had turned out to be an awesome friend, enough to be a brother even. But it was Kimiko that he had grown most attached to.

He'd liked her forever. And he no longer bothered to hide that. Ever since he first laid eyes on her, he couldn't stop the thoughts of being with her and holding her. At first he was embarrassed; scared that Kimiko didn't feel the same way. But when he finally became Shoku warrior, he'd swallowed the fear and asked her out.

It was the best decision he'd ever made, and he and Kimiko had been together ever since.

Now another year has passed since that day, and what great fun they'd had together. Kicking evil's butt and battling for wu… slaving over chores and hanging with Clay and Omi… Only a month ago they'd had their biggest battle yet. One that resulted with Hannibal trapped back in the ying-yang world and Wuya gone, seemingly vanished into thin air. Chase had left too, although not before threatening to eventually return.

For a while, a whole month now, no evil had risen. Even Jack seemed to have retired his ways. Master Fung had decided it was high time his students took a vacation now that evil was no longer threatening the world. He warned though, that before long, Chase would be back and possibly Wuya as well. That they had only little time before they would be called back to the temple. They should be prepared to leave at first notice, Master Fung had told the chosen ones, but Raimundo wasn't worried. All he knew was that he was taking advantage of this awesome offer.

Oh! Here comes Kimiko!

Raimundo pushed his thoughts away and smiled as she slowly came towards him. As she walked, he couldn't help but notice how lovely she looked.

Her raven-black hair was let down so that it cascaded luminously down the small of her back. She wore a casual blouse, one that emphasized her curves and brought out the beautiful blue in her eyes. A knee-length white skit clung to her hips and ruffled in the wind. Raimundo instantly wrapped his arms around her as soon as she was within his reach. She giggled softly, and leaned her head upon his shoulder.

He couldn't leave her. There was no possible way. He didn't want to, but knew that he must. Her father needed her in Japan, and his parents in Brazil. He understood, but it still tore at his heart. They would still communicate, as promised by Kimiko. But it wouldn't be the same. They wouldn't be together.

They'd been through so much, and Raimundo loved her with all of his heart.

When Kimiko finally pushed away, a smile on her lips, Raimundo felt his heart melt and leaned in almost instantly for a kiss. She returned it gently, and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in closer. Raimundo felt like he could bask in her warmth all day, but eventually broke the kiss, remembering why he'd called her here.

Raimundo gently led her to the cherry blossom tree that stood proudly amidst the garden. There, he reached behind the tree and pulled out a single red rose that had been resting on its branch. Kimiko gasped in delight, and took the rose delicately into her hands.

"Oh Raimundo," she sighed. "That's so sweet of you!"

"There's more," he grinned, barely able to contain his excitement.

It was then Kimiko noticed the tiny drawstring bag that was tied with a ribbon to the beautiful red rose. She smiled at him, and gently untied it. Peering inside, she let out a gasp of surprise. Gingerly, she took the item out.

A single sapphire gem dangled off of a sparkly silver chain. Surrounding the sapphire were emeralds, the jewels shimmering in the dying rays of the sun. The whole necklace was magnificent, and Kimiko fingered it lovingly.

"It's beautiful Rai," she whispered, unclasping the hook so that she could put it on.

Raimundo felt his heart fill with an indescribable affection as he took the necklace from her hands, helping her to tie it onto her neck. He took a step away, and admired the piece from afar. It glittered from her neck, and Raimundo felt his lungs swell with air and his heart with happiness.

He pressed against her, pulling her into an embrace. Kimiko complied, and he felt his lips brush against hers. He kissed her then, passionately, unable to let her go. Kimiko returned the passion, and they stood there, kissing, refusing to break the moment.

Eventually Kimiko pulled away, and asked him a simple question.

"Why did you buy this for me?"

Raimundo gazed at her, his eyes betraying his love. "Think of it as a promise," he told her, reaching out a hand to brush her hair behind her ear. "A promise," he continued, "that we'll meet again. And when we do…" He smiled.

Kimiko laughed, throwing her arms around him.

"I'll wear it forever," she replied, and pressed a kiss upon his lips.


	4. I Love You

**Title**: I Love You  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: romance/general  
**Word Count**: 1,403  
**Summary**: Kimiko takes a walk and begins to reminisce about Raimundo...  
**AN**: This one is rather different... a bit more serious and a different style. I think Kimiko is also just the slightest bit OOC in this... but I still like the way it turned out. Another "sudden idea" oneshot. Hope you'll enjoy. :D

* * *

It was a beautiful spring afternoon when I slipped outside of my room. The air was fresh, a gentle breeze blowing. The sun was warm, its rays shining upon my face. Everything was calm, and I couldn't sense a single dissonance to break this beautiful scene.

I started to walk, my mind beginning to wander.

Life at the Xiaolin Temple had been amazingly peaceful for the whole past week. No wu had decided to reveal themselves, and no raids had been made on the vault. We hadn't seen Chase, Wuya, Hannibal, or even Jack in well over seven days… even our chores seemed to have lessened. Master Fung had also been leniently kind, allowing easier practices and more time to rest.

I breathed in deeply, my silky black hair billowing in the wind.

I wasn't complaining, of course. I rather enjoyed the easier days we were experiencing. It just made me feel so refreshingly new and happy. I glanced up at the blue sky with its fluffy white clouds floating here and there. With such a beautiful day, it seemed almost as though evil had ceased to exist.

How that would make my day, I thought to myself. The day when evil disappears and life could be like this forever…

I suddenly realized that I was in the temple garden.

I smiled to myself. It was like some sixth sense had led me to this beautiful place. I brushed my hair back and continued to proceed forward. Soon I was at the lone cherry blossom tree that stood high and mighty in the center of the garden. To the right was a flower patch, beyond it the training grounds. To my left was the fountain, the water spraying forth and falling like diamonds back inside.

I placed a hand on the bark, testing its roughness. I discovered it smooth, not at all coarse. Smiling, I lifted myself gently off the ground, sliding onto the lowest branch and then proceeding further upward. Soon, I was at the top, and what a beautiful view I had.

The scenery was absolutely gorgeous. I could see the mountains that surrounded the valley in which the temple rested. Lush green vegetation grew almost everywhere, filling the world with color. The buildings themselves were a marvelous sight to behold with their blue roof tiles and golden-rimmed windows sparkling beneath the sunshine.

That was when my eyes caught sight of another scene.

He seemed to be practicing… what I wasn't sure though. I supposed it was some martial arts move that he was bent on perfecting. He stood not upon the training grounds as usual, but in the square right outside the vault. The winds moved naturally to his rhythm, and his wonderful brown hair was just the slightest bit ruffled. I continued to watch him move. His body flowed so naturally, I noticed. The movements were smooth… flawless… just like himself. My eyes lingered a bit longer before I realized how much of a peeping tom I was being.

I felt my cheeks immediately redden as I slipped down from the tree. When my feet touched the ground, I placed my palms upon my cheeks. They were burning. How embarrassing.

I sat back down and sighed, leaning against the trunk.

I didn't understand what was wrong with me.

Everyday I was with him. Trained with him. Battled with him. Talked with him. Laughed with him.

And it seemed so natural, so easy. But we were just friends. Then, when I glimpse him alone, all these feelings rush up. The adrenaline… the racing of my heart, the reddening of my usually ivory cheeks… It all led me to the same conclusion.

I liked him. I totally did.

But… I kept denying it.

I supposed it was because I was afraid. What if he didn't share the same attraction? He flirted with me, there was no doubt about that. But did he mean it? I had long ago realized that flirting is simply a part of his personality. I can never tell if he really, truly, means it.

If I were to confess and then realize that he doesn't feel the same way… oh the humiliation I would suffer. And not only that, our friendship would become so despairingly awkward. I didn't want that to happen. That couldn't happen. I refused to let that occur.

I didn't like him. It was just a short phase that would soon pass me by and leave me at peace.

But my heart did not beat in accordance with my brain. I could feel inside me that the statement was false.

I left the tree and started toward the flower patch, refusing to think more of the problem.

Instead, I calmed myself by gently lying down, the grass soft beneath my back. I could see the flowers around me, and breathed in their wonderful scent. I stared at the clouds above me, locating different shapes and counting how many. Eventually I just closed my eyes, allowing the sun's warmth to spread across my body as I laid there in serenity.

The feeling was amazing. It was like I was a part of nature itself… what with all five senses consumed by the wonderful experience.

But soon enough my thoughts wandered back to the Shoku Warrior. Even in my dreams he haunted me.

I opened my eyes and rolled over so that I was lying on my side. I could see the beautiful flowers… there were so many, and all of different species. Daisies, daffodils, carnations… an infinite more.

I plucked one gently from its stem and started to pull of the petals.

"I love him…" I murmured to myself. "I love him not."

"I love him… I love him not."

Thus the process continued, until only one more petal remained.

"I love him," I quietly whispered, plucking the last one off.

I threw the empty stem away and picked a carnation this time. One with so many petals it would have been impossible to count.

"I love him… I love him not…"

But staring at the last petal, the same phrase was screaming to be let out.

"I love him…"

I shook my head stubbornly. No. It was just some weird coincidence.

I closed my eyes and picked another flower. I must have gone through ten but the result was still the same.

I love him…

I sighed and pushed myself up. It was crazy… impossible… I'd never believed in this kind of fate before. Magic, yes, once I joined the Xiaolin Temple. But little things like this?

Ten times in a row. What were the chances of that?

I picked one last flower. This would be the deciding factor.

"I love him… I love him not…"

There were two petals left. I didn't need to finish to know what the result would be.

What I didn't expect, however, was a shadow to fall over me.

Lifting my head in surprise, I saw that it was the carefree Wind Warrior.

A blush crept upon my face, despite my attempt to stop it. I dropped the flower, quickly standing up. His gaze rendered me weak, and I felt like I would melt in his glow. Before him I wasn't myself. I couldn't speak, could only look down.

"What are you doing here?" I finally managed.

He smiled. "I was training and then decided to go for a walk. When I saw you in the garden and figured I would join you."

My heart sped up. Was that supposed to mean something?

"I guess I just wanted to spend some time with you." He gave me a grin.

I could hardly breathe.

A moment of silence passed, and he asked me a question. Cocking his head toward the flower on the ground, he inquired, "What were you doing, plucking petals off of Master Fung's poor flowers?" He laughed then, the sound wonderfully charming.

My face only reddened even more.

"Nothing…" I quickly replied.

He raised an eyebrow and bent to pick the fallen flower up.

For a moment I was confused. What was he doing?

"I love you not," he suddenly said, and plucked one petal off. Then, seeing that he had my attention, he picked the last one off as well. He placed it in my hand and curled my fingers around it.

"I love you," he said, and I felt my world exploded with happiness.

**

* * *

**

**AN:** I just realized... I neither Kimiko nor Raimundo's name in this! I think it worked out because then it's like it could happen anywhere with anyone... :D


	5. Peace

**Title**: Peace  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: general/romance  
**Word Count**: 717  
**Summary**: Kimiko takes advantage of a short break to relax and to enjoy herself. But then someone decides to join her...  
**AN**: Quite short, and I'm not sure if I like the way it turned out. I apologize for not writing anything in so long, but life has been hectic. In fact, that's why I wrote this – I needed something calming. It's just a short drabble that contains only slight RaiKim, but I owe you guys something after being away for so long. Anyways, probably not as good as what I'd normally write, but it _is_ a drabble that was written in like, half an hour. Just something to clear my head. Anyways, enough babbling, and enjoy the fic!

* * *

I breathed in deeply, the scents of nature slowly wafting up my nose. The sun was shining high above me, and the wind was gently caressing my skin. The temperature was warm; wonderfully hot under the sun, and yet not so much so that it burned my skin. I smiled, hearing the playful chatter of squirrels and the like around me. It was a beautiful day, and the fluffy white clouds drifted carelessly about the sky.

It was nearing twelve o'clock, and I knew lunch would be ready soon. Still, I took my time as I walked through the temple yards. Now that evil was growing stronger, training had consumed my life until I felt as though I had no time to enjoy even the simple things in life. But I was on break now, our training having ended for the morning. Taking advantage of this short sojourn, I'd decided to take a stroll around the temple, something that I had not done in quite some time.

But it was relaxing, and I needed the calm. With the chaos that seemed to constantly surround me, this simple break was more than inviting.

So here I was, enjoying the nature about me as the sun warmed me from my core.

I closed my eyes, allowing my senses to take in all that was around me. The chirping of the birds, the scent of the spring flowers, and the wonderful feel of the wind upon my face. When I opened my eyes, I realized with a start that I was in front of the temple garden.

I smiled inwardly. Of course.

The temple garden and its lushness had become my place of serenity. Whenever I needed to relax, I almost always ended up sitting within its folds. I stepped inside, the grass soft beneath my feet. Flowers swayed in the calming breeze, and I stepped through them toward the trees that lay just beyond.

Instantly, they were upon me, and I felt the cloak of the wood surround me. Beneath the shadows it was cool, and I enjoyed the respite from the warmth. Light filtered through the canopy of the leaves above me, patches of sunshine that glowed in the darkness. The ground under me was an emerald carpet, and I gently allowed myself to sit upon the grass.

With my back against the soft bark of the tree, I leaned back and closed my eyes once more. Everything about me was calm, and I felt for that moment truly in tune with nature. All my worries melted from my body, and I felt filled with such an indescribable warmth that started from my heart and seeped slowly through my limbs. I let out a deep breath, and with it all thoughts of the past and future. All that filled me now was the present, and in the present there was nothing but beauty and tranquility.

But then I sensed a dissonance; a presence that disturbed the harmony that been created. But the presence was familiar, and in another instant the disturbance was gone. All was calm again, and I let a smile grace my face.

For a moment, all was silent, but then I heard someone sit down beside me. Almost unconsciously I leaned my head against the person's shoulder. And when I felt an arm around my shoulder, I opened my eyes to stare into the green orbs before me.

He was so cute with his windswept chocolate brown hair and that dazzling smile… The tan that seemed never to leave his body and his mesmerizing build… But it was more than that that attracted me.

It was his sweet and simply amazing personality. Sure, he was cocky at times, and annoying to no end. But he was also brave and selfless and filled with affection.

He didn't say anything as we sat there, enjoying each other's company and the beauty of the garden about us. But he didn't need to. Words would have ruined the moment, and we were both wiser than that.

I felt his hand intertwine with mine, and I smiled at the thought, leaning once more upon his shoulder.

Inside the haven that we now sat in, nothing could disturb us, and I felt, for the first time in months, truly at peace.

* * *

**AN**:I'm sorry this was so short and probably not very good, but it helped me relax, which was the main purpose of it being written. Anyways, I'm writing a longer RaiKim oneshot that'll be dedicated to all my wonderful fans out there. It'll be the compensation that I figured was due for not writing in so long – hahaha :D Well, nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed this, and more will be (hopefully) coming out soon.


	6. Kisses

**Title**: Kisses  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: romance/general  
**Word Count**: 293  
**Summary**: During a phone call with Keiko, Kimiko confesses a special detail about her and Raimundo...  
**AN**: Hmm, I'm not quite sure if I like the way this turned out. It had seemed a good idea when I started typing, but now that I'm rereading it, I feel like it wasn't developed very well... Oh well. I'll leave that up to you to decide. :D

* * *

Kimiko was in her room, quietly surfing the web as she talked to her best friend Keiko. She had taken a shower about an hour ago, and yet her raven black hair was still dripping wet. She shook her bangs off her face as she typed, revealing sapphire eyes fixed above prominent cheekbones. Her slender fingers gripped the cell-phone in her hands, and her heart-shaped lips were in a gentle smile.

Kimiko glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and realized that they had been conversing for almost an hour now. She laughed inwardly. Of course, she thought. Her phone calls with Keiko were always an hour long, sometimes even more. They just shared a special bond that made Kimiko felt like she could talk to her forever.

"Hey Kimi," Keiko suddenly asked. "What are Raimundo's kisses like?"

Kimiko was startled. "Wait… Wha – what?"

"Raimundo's kisses," Keiko persisted. "Remember when we were younger, and we used to dream about being kissed? I had always imagined someone that was confident with his lips… unafraid… and sure of himself… But that was before, when we were still girls. Now that we're older, I have a boyfriend that I love very much. His kisses are soft… tentative… way different from what I'd fantasized. And yet, I find that I adore them exquisitely."

Kimiko knew Keiko was waiting for her to respond, and when she finally did, she realized that she was blushing furiously.

"Well, when Raimundo kisses me, it really depends. Sometimes his kisses are hungry… like he desperately needs me. But other times, he's shy, sweet, and gentle."

Keiko erupted into a fit of giggles, and Kimiko smiled, sighing as she did so.

"Mm, yes... I like it best when he kisses me gently."


	7. Oblivious

_Quick Note: _Hey everyone! I'm so terribly sorry for my utter lack of activity here on fanfiction. I've just been really busy. I know I have a billion messages in my inbox, and I will be responding to all of them and reading updated/new stories ASAP. But in the meantime, I figured a fic from me was long overdue. I tried typing up the next chp of CotM, but several paragraphs in and I knew it wasn't working. What I was writing was crap and I was feeling no inspiration whatsoever. So instead, I went back and revisited this oneshot idea that I've had for a while. And what do you know? I worked up the enthusiasm to write it down. XD It's different from what I usually write in that it doesn't focus on RaiKim directly. But still, I worked hard on it, so I hope you'll enjoy it. Reviews will be greatly appreciated, as this is unexplored ground. Kays, enough rambling. Enjoy the story! :D

**

* * *

Title**: Oblivious  
**Rating**: K  
**Genre**: general/slight romance  
**Word Count**: 296  
**Summary**: Toshiro has never thought of himself as oblivious. But maybe this one incident can prove him wrong.  
**AN**: This is a oneshot that I've been planning for a while. It was an idea that had hit me, of all times, during my PSATs back in Oct. I know, weird. And probably not a good thing considering I was supposed to be focusing on the test and not FF. lol XD Anyways, there was this one passage in the critical reading section of the test that left me totally inspired, so I determined to write it down as soon as I got home. But then I never got to it and it was pushed back and back. But finally I sat down and told myself to type it up. And so here it is! It's a different style than what I usually write, so I hope it came out okay. That said, please review!

Oh, and it's my birthday tomorrow, so if anyone wants to wish me a happy bday... lol XD

* * *

Toshiro Tohomiko had never considered himself a slow or oblivious man.

In fact, he thought of himself as rather mindful and alert. He was, after all, CEO of the largest gaming corporation in the world. His business skills were flawless, and his diplomatic approach perfect. He could talk circles around the chairmen and administrators, and prided himself in his cleverness.

So how was it, then, that he had missed the most important detail in his daughter's life?

Oh, it was no surprise. He knew it was going to happen eventually. It just struck him as odd how easily he didn't notice it until it was almost upon him.

It had started with a young man that his daughter had brought with her over to dinner.

He was tall, young… very bright and filled with ease. He was carefree and easy-going, clever and witty. But Toshiro never really gave him much thought. After all, he was simply a guest for only one night.

But that one night turned to several nights, and several nights turned to many nights. And soon, Toshiro was seeing the young man at his table almost every day.

And that was when his daughter began starting every sentence with _"we."_

_We_ think this and _we_ think that.

When _we_ settle down and when _we_ have children…

Before he knew it, she was asking him about a wedding and a reception.

Toshiro blinked his eyes to wipe away a bit of his confusion.

"Papa," came the voice again. "How about we have the wedding in the spring? Raimundo and I think a backyard wedding would be very lovely and fitting."

Toshiro stared at his daughter's face as though just coming out of a dream.

"I'm sorry, Kimiko dear. What was it you just said?"

_

* * *

_

Author's Note:

So does anyone wanna take a guess at what passage in the PSATs I was inspired by? Well, I guess only juniors and sophomores would have a chance since they're the only ones who took it, but oh wells. Just curious. If you do have a guess, I'd love to hear it. :D

Anywho, sorry if it wasn't very good. It was a new style that I wanted to try out. Anyways, I'd really appreciate reviews. Thanks for reading!

xxFireWarriorxx

PS: I almost entitled this "Senility," but then decided against it. After all, Toshiro isn't that old... just getting there… hahaha


	8. Locked In Her Blue Eyes

_Quick Note:_ Another oneshot in ONE week? I am on a roll. :D I don't think I've ever written this fast before. But then again, it's short, so I guess maybe that's why. XD Anyways... enjoy the show!

**

* * *

**

**Title**: Locked In Her Blue Eyes  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: romance/general  
**Word Count**: 252  
**Summary**: Raimundo finds himself pining for the ocean, but maybe that can all change... RaiKim  
**AN**: This was inspired largely by another fanfic that I read several weeks ago. I read its awesomeness and felt inspired to write one of my own. So here it is! Another oneshot quite different from my usual style, but it works for this kind of story, I guess. Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. :D

* * *

Raimundo longed for the ocean.

It was a feeling that he didn't understand, but simply accepted. Because for some reason he found himself drawn to its beauty like a flower to the sun. He yearned for the endless blue, the vividness of its sheen. He missed the quiet lapping of the waves, and the salty scent of the gentle breeze. But still, it was the cerulean color that mesmerized him the most. The sparkling blue of the waves and its lovely, enthralling luster.

Back in Brazil, he visited the sea almost every single day. The ocean was always there, forever present on the skyline. He would walk the sandy shore, and hear the gentle crash of the waves. He would gaze toward the east, where the ocean met the sky.

But then he moved to China, to train at the Xiaolin Temple. And immediately, he could feel his heart ache for the ocean. For in China, it was far away, distant from his new home. Raimundo noticed his instant remorse, and felt his soul throb.

But then he met her. A girl with eyes like the blue sea. He drowned in its sapphire hue, unable to tear his own away.

They were blue, like the ocean. Like _his_ ocean, back home.

And that day, when she jumped into his arms, and kissed him on the cheek, he gazed into the endless blue and wondered whether the ocean he missed so much was forever on the horizon, or forever locked in her blue eyes.


	9. Do You Trust Me?

**Title**: Do You Trust Me?  
**Rating**: T – I mean it this time! Be warned...  
**Genre**: romance/general  
**Word Count**: 1297  
**Summary**: Kimiko stands alone atop the balcony of her shared suite and takes in the beauty of the nature that surrounds her. However, a green-eyed brunette soon makes his way towards her, and just might be able to tear her eyes away...  
**AN**: Just something that popped into my mind one day. ^_^ I've actually had this idea for a while, but I didn't bother writing it up until now. And it's rated T this time for a reason, since it borders on M. So if you're not over thirteen I advise you not to read it! Actually, I wouldn't recommend it unless you're over sixteen. Or mature beyond your age... lol. BUT, no worries people, there isn't anything explicit, so hopefully I don't scare too many of you off. XD Anyways, this is definitely new territory for me, so please leave a friendly review letting me know what you thought. :)

* * *

The temperature was cool, with just the slightest of breezes billowing through the air. Its wind ruffled the palm trees, the leaves swaying in the soft gusts, and below, the sand glittered brightly, like a thousand sparkling stars. This image was mirrored flawlessly both above and towards the horizon, where the dark waters of the ocean shone like jewels, and the white stars shone like diamonds. But amidst this cluster of light was a one that shone the brightest – a thin crescent shape that revealed itself the moon. It reigned from high above, the goddess of the night. Its lustrous rays showered everything in silver, painting the image of a surreal, dreamlike paradise.

Amidst this, Kimiko stood alone atop the balcony of her suite, breathing in the salty air and listening to the waves crash in the far distance. The light breeze tingled her skin, sending welcome tremors down her arms, but nevertheless, she pulled her shawl closer, feeling the warmth seep slowly through.

She breathed in deeply, savoring the exotic scene that was unfolding before her. It was a picturesque image, one that engulfed all her senses. The sheer beauty overwhelmed her eyes, the delightful sounds filling her ears. The scents of the ocean wafted down her nose, and she could almost taste the sweetness of the earth. Even the feel of the wood that made up the railing beneath her hands was incredibly pleasing… and all five senses added to one amazing experience.

She smiled to herself.

It was the perfect place for her honeymoon.

And then, almost as if on cue, she sensed a presence behind her. But it was welcome, familiar, and Kimiko smiled knowingly. Around her, the wind picked up, but not at all violently. It was gentle, mischevious, as though mimicking the emotions of the person behind her. It swirled about playfully, rustling her raven black hair. Without even turning around, she knew exactly who it was.

An arm slipped itself around her waist, pulling her into a warm embrace. She welcomed the feeling gladly, pulling the arms about her tighter. The two stayed like that for a while, both simply watching the world from their balcony. Isolated from civilization, Kimiko felt like she was in her own perfect world – her own perfect world with the perfect man beside her. She smiled, sighing peacefully. Everything was perfect.

And finally, after several moments, she turned around smiling. Her lips curled up gently, as her blue eyes met his. His eyes shimmered like orbs, like a thousand sparkling emeralds. But she supposed hers were no different as they shone luminously under the moon.

She kissed him then, pressing her lips against his, and he readily complied, pulling her in closer. The wind picked up once more, blowing Kimiko's shawl around them both wildly. It flapped loudly against their bodies, a thin sheet of white against the dark. But both ignored this image as they shared in a passionate moment.

And finally, when Kimiko pulled away, and the wind died down slowly, she was able to gaze once more into the laughing face of Raimundo Pedrosa.

He was perfect, she thought to herself. The flawless image of a god. His chocolate brown hair that was always windswept… his wonderful green eyes that forever twinkled in the light. His body, strong and supportive, yet soft and gentle upon her body. The curve of his lips and his sun-kissed skin…

He was hers… she thought lovingly. And hers alone.

The sudden flapping of wings broke her out of her trance, and she peered up at him beneath her lashes, her eyes bright with love. But there was also a glint of mischief, if one bothered to look closely. Or perhaps that was simply but a trick of the light.

"The night's still young," she smiled up at him, breaking the silence. "We should really go back out, if you are so inclined."

"What, into the city?" Raimundo's laugh was like a chime. "What could we do there that's so much better than here?"

Kimiko laughed then as well, the sound ringing across the balcony. "Oh, I really don't know," she finally answered him. "It's just that the city is so full of life, and yet…" she smiled coyly up at him. "And yet we're cooped up here in our suite, with nothing really better to do." She smiled at him mischievously. "We could find a club somewhere…"

"Or," Raimundo smiled. "We could have our own party right here."

"Hmm… a party?" Kimiko's eyes were sultry beneath her lashes. "What sort of party are you talking about, Rai? You'll have to enlighten me."

Raimundo laughed once more, and pulled her back into their room. He took her by her hands, and swung them around playfully. Kimiko laughed, and tried pulling away, but Raimundo followed her movements, and stepped before her adeptly to twirl her into a dip. Almost instantaneously, he twirled her back upright, the twinkle forever in his eyes. Kimiko laughed with each movement, reveling in the feeling. But at the first pause, she pulled away from the dance and kissed him on the lips.

Her back was towards the bed, and Raimundo pushed her gently towards it. Her legs hit the mattress, but Raimundo kept on pushing, and soon, she was lying on the bed, Raimundo sprawled gently atop her. He continued to kiss her passionately, and Kimiko entangled her hands within his hair. His hands wandered down her body, and Kimiko felt shivers of delight cascade through her being. She unbuttoned his shirt, feeling the bare muscles upon his chest. He shuddered above her, but Kimiko kept searching. Her fingers explored the body before her, caressing each crease, each ridge of hard muscle, until she pushed the shirt off him to explore even more.

Raimundo kissed her cheeks, her neck, trailing down towards her chest. His fingers began unbuttoning her blouse, and Kimiko sighed at the sensations bombarding her body.

"Is this your way of enlightening me?" she asked suddenly, smiling flirtatiously up at him.

Raimundo's laugh was muffled, and he pulled reluctantly away from her. "Oh, come on Kimi. You choose now of all times to talk?"

Kimiko's eyes were twinkling. "Don't be such a whiner, Rai."

Raimundo sighed in mock exasperation, and Kimiko felt a giggle escape her lips. But she didn't wait for him to answer, and pulled him towards her once more. His hands traced her bra, until they made its way to her back. She could feel him searching for the clasp, and she sighed happily, giddily.

But then his voice broke through again, and she couldn't help but roll her eyes playfully.

"I told you there's better things to do here than in the city," he grinned down at her face.

Kimiko opened her eyes once more and laughed, the sound like a tinkling bell. And when she spoke, her voice was breathy, full of arousal, as she grinned at her husband. "I never disagreed, Rai. I simply suggested another course of action." She pushed at him playfully. "Don't twist my words around, honey."

Raimundo smiled down at her. "But answer this for me. You wanted to go to the city. Do you still wish we had done just that?"

Kimiko sighed. "No, I suppose not."

Raimundo pulled a stray strand of hair behind her ears, and traced her cheekbones… He did so lovingly, tenderly, and he kissed her eyes gently. Then, lifting her hand, he kissed the diamond upon her finger as well. The silver band sparkled under the light, but the jewel even more so.

"Do you trust me?" he then asked of her, his eyes twinkling in the dark.

Kimiko laughed, and pressed her lips against his.

"With my life," she answered with a smile.


	10. Come Back To Me

**Title**: Come Back To Me**  
Rating**: K+**  
Genre**: romance/angst**  
Word Count**: 1075**  
Summary**: Why did things always have to go wrong? Even when everything is seemingly perfect, it's only an illusion of the tragedy to come...**  
AN**: Originally, this was a huge project that I'd estimated to be around 5000+ words. But that was over a year ago, when I began. Since then, I've lost interest in this entirely. But I do love the beginning, and wanted it up on the site. And so I edited what I'd written, resulting in this. :D It's sorta sad... but I do like it very much. So, I guess all I'm saying is I hope you'll enjoy!

Oh, and btw, I'm taking my SATs tomorrow... Wish me good luck everyone! *salutes*

* * *

_"Raimundo, stop!" the girl shrieked playfully, her raven black hair cascading luminously her back. She dashed across the temple grounds, straining to catch the brunette that was darting skillfully away from her. The sun above them reigned high in the sky as fluffy white clouds drifted here and there. A gentle breeze blew softly against her skin, its tender caress billowing her silky hair back._

_The boy running away from her only laughed in response, his emerald green eyes twinkling ever so playfully. He finally stopped after another couple minutes of chase, turning around to face the Japanese beauty behind him. The girl, however, didn't expect him to stop, and so she crashed into him, sending them both tumbling straight to the ground. There they laid, tangled in a heap, both unable to control their laughter at how silly they must have looked to spectators. Raimundo finally managed to push himself up, his fit of laughter finally quieting. He looked down at the sapphire-eyed girl before him and grinned. "Nice one Kimi."_

_Kimiko felt her heart flutter dangerously as he said those three simple words. She gazed into his eyes, mesmerized by their warm and gentle glow. She sighed, feeling as though she'd lain in the sunlight all day. He looked so amazing just then with his hair all tangled and his wonderfully tanned skin radiant under the sun… She shook her head, ignoring the symptoms._

_"Hand it over," she demanded instead. "I know you have it!"_

_Raimundo laughed then, unable to conceal his obvious amusement. "What? You mean this?" he asked, dangling her PDA right in front of her eyes._

_"Yes, that! What else do you think?" Kimiko answered angrily, reaching out her hand for it._

_Raimundo only smirked and lifted his arm higher, just out of her petite body's reach._

_"Raimundo!" she shouted, her face just the slightest bit red from running. It was a sharp contrast to her usually ivory colored shade, but Raimundo loved it on her nevertheless._

_He let out another laugh and lowered his arm, letting Kimiko grab the device from his hand. As she stuffed it into her pocket, he cocked his head teasingly to one side and asked, "Satisfied now?"_

_Kimiko rolled her eyes. "I really don't know how I stand you sometimes."_

_Raimundo gave her his irritatingly handsome smile, and Kimiko felt herself melting, as much as she tried not to. His personality was just so irksome that she sometimes wanted to scream. And yet now… he was the sweetest and more adorable guy she'd ever known._

_Kimiko stood up, forcing herself to dismiss those thoughts. She couldn't believe that she was even thinking about Raimundo like that. She turned towards the temple dorm, about to go back to inside, but a warm hand stopped her and pulled her back to the ground._

_She turned to see Raimundo, and he was suddenly smiling, for the first time it seemed, not at all cockily, but actually… shyly? Her heart began to pound… so loud that she was sure Raimundo could hear it thumping rapidly beneath her chest._

_"Kim…" he started._

_Kimiko could hardly breathe. Why was he suddenly so serious? It wasn't like him at all._

_"Rai, I think we should go back-"_

_She never did finish that sentence. Raimundo had leaned in and kissed her, his lips soft and gentle on hers. Kimiko felt her lungs suddenly swell with air and her heart with happiness as she gladly kissed him back. She pulled him in closer, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pressed his body against hers, and she happily obliged._

_His kiss was so soft… so warm… so amazing…_

_He gently pulled away, and Kimiko fell into his arms, dizzy, and not quite believing what had just occurred._

_Raimundo pulled her into his arms. "I love you Kimi…" he murmured. "Ever since I first saw you. I'd figured it was just a crush at first… but then we hung out more and more, and now it's been a year, and… well, I've finally realized that I like you as so much more than a friend."_

_"Oh, Rai…" Kimiko whispered. She snuggled in closer, happy to be in his arms. After a moment though, a detail crossed her mind that she couldn't dismiss. She frowned, and asked him, "But then why were you always so eager to make me mad whenever you had the chance?"_

_Raimundo shrugged. "I guess I just wanted to get your attention." He smiled down at her. "And also because you were always so cute when you were mad."_

_Kimiko giggled and closed her eyes in joy, accepting his explanation._

_"I guess I should admit that I'd always liked you too then…" she said softly after a while. "I just wasn't sure if you felt the same way, and was afraid to show my feelings… afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way."_

_He grinned. "Well, now you know I do."_

_Kimiko felt a smile grace her face. "Yes… I do," she murmured, sighing in content. "And I'm happy._

_Everything was perfect, and on such a perfect day too. Kimiko couldn't be more happy. Nothing could ruin their moment… except…_

_"We've got a new wu ripe for the picking guys! The heart of jong has just revealed itself. Let's get a move on everyone!"_

* * *

Kimiko awoke suddenly, the warmth and happiness from her dream fading rapidly into nothing. Dream… she thought. It was far from a dream. It was an actual event that had happened less than two days ago.

She shivered slightly, pulling her arms around herself tighter. The coldness of the cell she was trapped was damp and uncomfortable. It seeped through her clothing, through her skin, and into her bone. But the coldness was nothing compared to the ice that had long ago consumed her heart.

She closed her eyes, still feeling the lingering touch of his lips on hers. _His_ lips… the boy with the easy grin and windswept brown hair. The one that had always made her smile, made her feel warm, happy, protected, _whole_…

She would never be whole again. Not since he betrayed his friends. But not just his friends. No, he betrayed _her_. The one he supposedly loved.

And she wanted to hate him. She truly did.

But her heart would not beat in accordance with her mind.

Raimundo… her heart mourned. Come back to me.

Come back to me… where you belong.


	11. Waking

**Title**: Waking**  
Rating**: K+**  
Genre**: romance/general**  
Word Count**: 144**  
Summary**: Raimundo loves waking up next to Kimiko. :)**  
AN**: My shortest drabble yet. XD And this quite literally came out of nowhere. ;) Hope you'll enjoy! And reviews are much appreciated. :)

* * *

Raimundo loved waking up next to Kimiko.

He loved seeing her beautiful form, curled up tightly against his body.

He loved seeing the way her hair fanned out, gently tickling his skin.

Her eyelashes were always dewy, a soft brush against his cheek. Her lips were always in a smile, giving her face a sense of peace. He loved the way she cuddled against him, her body folding perfectly into his. The way her hands absently stroked his hair, or how she sometimes mumbled his name in her dreams.

He loved the way she pressed against him, her limbs entwined within his.

But what he loved most, was when she woke up and smiled.

"Let me go," she'd always say playfully, her eyes bright with love and mischief.

But he could only wrap his arms around her tighter, pulling her closer up against him.


	12. His Embrace

_Quick Note:_ I'm sorry... I fail at FanFiction. D: I just don't have any damn time anymore. But, after not updating in several months, I thought, damnit, screw life, I am _going_ to update _something_. So, I searched through my folder of fanfiction stuff and found this little oneshot that I'd begun but never finished. Finally got around to completing it, so I hope you'll enjoy. :)

**

* * *

**

**Title**: His Embrace**  
Rating**: T**  
Genre**: romance/drama**  
Word Count**: 1472**  
Summary**: It's New Years Eve, and Kimiko is prepping for a party. But doing so brings her thoughts that she'd rather push away.**  
AN**: Well, I started this oneshot back in early spring, but somehow or another it died until I picked it back up about week ago. The writing style was inspired by a novel that I read roughly a year ago, and at the time the idea had quite literally popped out of nowhere. Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this little snippet of my FanFiction career. ;)

* * *

A light snow was falling outside the hotel window, covering the ground with a thin layer of white. The morning was young, the sunlight showering forth, and the rays glinted off the blanket like jewels upon the sand.

Kimiko passed through the hallway, a bouquet of roses in her hands. She walked purposefully, her strides long, her heels clicking on the marble floor. She slowed at the end of the corridor, pausing to push open the door that stood before her. Once inside, she let it closed once more.

The flowers passed from her hands into the crystal vase that stood upon the table before her. She arranged them carefully, making sure that the white ones could be distinguished from the reds. A thin strand of raven black hair fell from her up-do as she worked, and she blew on it lightly, sending it falling to the side.

Once done, she stood up victoriously, admiring her work. She had just finished the last piece of decoration, and the room was now ready for the night.

She turned away then, walking to a velvet couch. There she sat down, breathing in deeply. The fragrance of the roses was wonderfully refreshing, and Kimiko closed her sapphire eyes in a moment of peace. But even then, she could see her work laid out like a painting before her – the marvelous suite with its abundant adornments. Her father had told her to fix it up the best that she could, and Kimiko was positive that she had exceeded his wildest imaginations.

Opening her eyes now, she saw the room as it was.

About the size of a ballroom, it was ornamented with a crystal fountain and koi pond in the middle. To one side were couches and chairs, and to the other, white tables with silver utensils. A crystal chandelier, recently polished, hung suspended from the ceiling. Paintings and statues decorated the walls, and countless flowers completed the image.

She smiled then, incredibly proud with what she saw before her. All was as it should be for the party later that night. For it was New Years Eve, and her father had rented a glitzy hotel for the occasion. Everyone was coming, and by that she meant _everyone_. Even her old friends from the Xiaolin Temple would be guests at the occasion.

And all would be coming back after four long years apart…

Well, almost everyone… she thought sadly at the mention of her friends.

She stood up abruptly, refusing to dwell upon the matter. What had happened had happened, and she was not about to dwell upon the past.

Because, the hard truth was, she missed everyone dearly. And there was one carefree wind warrior that she missed most of all. And yet it was he who visited the least… wrote the least, called the least. It left her heart empty… a shadow of its former self.

And no matter how Kimiko denied it, she knew that she loved him.

If only she hadn't been so afraid to admit it… if only she'd told him before they all left. Perhaps then things would be different. Perhaps then they'd have seen each other more… been more inclined to keep in touch… Still, that was the past, and Kimiko knew that she couldn't change it. Still, she missed him so much that it actually hurt her to think of him.

If only she could see him again for just a single moment…

She thought back to his last visit, now more than several years ago. They had written letters as well, but those had gradually stopped too.

She guessed that she couldn't blame him – after all, once evil had been defeated, it was time to move on. She had returned to take over the Tohomiko Industry from her father, and Raimundo had returned to Brazil to fulfill whatever obligations he had there.

Still, it wouldn't hurt to see his face every now and again.

Surely, he could have taken several days off to fly to Japan.

Then again, perhaps she shouldn't be judging considering she never thought of flying over to Brazil…

Okay, that was a lie. She'd thought about it countless times. The main problem was that she was now CEO. And being so made vacationing a difficult matter indeed.

She missed the Xiaolin Temple… her friends… Raimundo…

But mostly, she missed how carefree those days were. Free to spend however much time she wanted with her friends, to do what she loved best – kicking evil's butt… as ironic as it sounds, Kimiko found that she actually preferred saving the world as opposed to handling business matters. Sure, the former was more dangerous and therefore hardly as appealing, but the freedom that came with it was a bonus far better than any she would receive as CEO.

She sighed, standing up, refusing to dwell further. She had her obligations, and she knew where her place was. After Papa had retired, it was her turn to step up. And at the age of 22, she was one of the youngest CEOs in the world. Being so was difficult, as she was often belittled, but Kimiko knew her way around the business, and handled everything with perfection.

Still, problems seemed to be rising more and more, and Kimiko found all of her time being consumed by managing the company. She wished she had more time for her friends, rather than the email every week or so. She wanted to see them again, converse with them, laugh with them, live with them.

But, most of all, she wanted Raimundo beside her.

She wanted to feel his touch again, to see his cocky smile and goofy grin. She wanted to sweep her hands through his chocolate hair, and twirl it between her fingers.

She just missed him so much…

So much that her heart ached.

She thought back to when she'd sent the invitations out, by letter and by email. Clay and Omi had responded immediately, as did Master Fung and even Dojo.

But nothing from Raimundo. Not a letter, nor even an email.

She wondered what had gone wrong; what had changed within their relationship. He had proven over and over that he loved all his friends. So even if he didn't think of her that way… she was still a dear friend. He wouldn't just forsake her… he wasn't that kind of person.

Kimiko brushed the thoughts away, turning back towards the door. The room may be done decorating, but there was still lots to do. She still had to look over the catering, check the food and the entertainment. She had no time to sit in misery, and mope about the past.

But as she reached for the door handle, it opened by itself, and Kimiko startled in surprise, stumbling a step back.

A shy head poked in through the doorway; an employee at the hotel. Seeing her caused Kimiko surprise, and she raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Excuse me," Kimiko said politely, "but is there reason that you would need me?"

The woman nodded in agreement, her curls tumbling about her head.

Kimiko sighed, wondering what it was now. "What is it then?" she asked, shifting her position.

"Miss Tohomiko… there's someone here to see you. The desk manager paged me and told me to let you know."

"Wait, what? There's someone downstairs?" Kimiko pursed her lips, knitting her brows in confusion. It couldn't be Papa… he said he'd be unavailable until tonight. And Keiko had told her that she wouldn't come over until noon.

The employee had begun to walk away, but Kimiko called after her.

"Wait… who is it?" she asked, taking a step forward.

The woman turned around, her own confusion evident. "I really don't know. I was only told that you had a visitor."

She continued to walk away, leaving Kimiko to her thoughts. Her whole body was suddenly trembling, and she leaned against the wall.

The thought had crossed her mind just once, but once was all it needed.

It couldn't possibly be him… why now, why today?

Kimiko quickly composed herself, shoving all her thoughts away. It was New Years Eve, a day for celebration. And she was certainly not about to put a pall over this party she had created.

But as she took the elevator down, something trembled along her skin. And when the door opened, it shivered up her spine. She stepped into the foyer, skipping down the steps. The trembling shifted to her heart, and she suddenly began to run.

People were staring, but Kimiko took no notice. Her trembling heart began to race, and then, to soar.

What she believed could never be _was_, and the joy that had been shut away burst out of her.

"Raimundo! You came back!"

And she leapt into his embrace.

_

* * *

_

_Author's Note: _I was originally going to continue this further, and show the interaction between the two of them... but then I thought about it... and realized... that anything I write would just be too damn cheesy. ^^; So, I decided to just end it here, and let you guys have the honor of imagining the rest. :)


	13. Moment of Lust

**Title:** Moment of Lust  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** romance  
**Word Count:** 550  
**Summary:** Sailing is always fun, but even more so with the Dragon of the Wind.  
**AN:** Well, after ten months I was hit with inspiration and decided to update this little anthology. :) This idea hit my mind the other day after my sailing class (hehe, I'm learning sailing in college!), and I just had to write it down. It's very open-ended in numerous parts, but it is just a drabble, so I'm not going to go back and fix it (sorry, lol). But anyways, I think it works out too if you just use your imagination. ;) I hope you enjoy this update! It's been a long while since I've written anything..

* * *

The water was cool when she dipped her fingers into the lake. Peering over the side, she could see her blue eyes sparkling, a light flush upon her cheeks. Her hair billowed around her, the black curls tumbling down her neck. She could almost touch her reflection, so clear was the sea.

The boat gave a jerk, and Kimiko felt her stomach dip. But it was an incredible feeling; an exhilarating experience. The sail flapped smoothly as strong hands trimmed the sail in. One kept hold of the rope, the other, the tiller.

Leaning back, she let her body bask in the sun. The rays warmed her inside out; the breeze tingled her skin. She closed her eyes for a moment and heard the lapping of the water. The singing of the seagulls, and the crashing of the waves on the distant shore. The air was just moist enough, with a salty scent in its wake.

Paradise, she thought. The moment was perfect.

She felt the boat dip left as they jibed across the water. Her breath caught in excitement, the sudden gust of wind a cool embrace. They were traveling faster now, pushed forward by the wind.

Too fast, she suddenly realized, and broke into a smile.

"You're cheating!" Kimiko laughed, shoving the Shoku warrior who sat across her. "It hardly seems fair for the others who sail."

Raimundo grinned, his hair tousled in the wind. He looked so sexy, Kimiko thought, the way his eyes simply lit up the world.

"Are you complaining?" he asked of her, pulling the boat diagonal to the wind. "You have to admit that the feeling is incredible whenever you go fast."

She smiled then, trailing her fingers once more across the sea. "I do admit it," she replied. "But still… it somehow feels cheap."

Raimundo laughed then, and Kimiko felt the warmth within her core.

"Enjoy it Kimi," he grinned. "It's not every day that you sail with the Dragon of the Wind."

She brought her hands back inside, and gazed at the man before her.

"No windless moments," she told him.

"No worries about capsizing," he added.

And then she leaned in, her lips soft upon his.

She tasted amazing, he realized, like a flavor all her own. Her body molded into his, and he felt his hands tangle in her mass of hair.

For a moment he was lost, breathing her in.

And then he felt the ground shake. Except no, it wasn't ground… He heard her shriek of joy a moment before it suddenly hit him.

"Oh, shit!" he cried out loud, breaking away from her embrace and reaching desperately for the rope that he had dropped in that moment of lust.

Kimiko was laughing, and he already knew that it was too late.

And the next thing he knew, they were swimming in the sea.

"No capsizing?" Kimiko grinned, swimming towards the drenched warrior. "I do believe that was the last thing you said before we somehow managed to overturn."

There was amusement in her eyes, a mischievous sparkle. "We wouldn't have if you hadn't distracted me," Raimundo replied with a sulk.

He swam towards the boat, and Kimiko heard herself laugh out loud.

"Do you regret it" she asked.

"Not one bit," he answered with a grin.


	14. Advice

**Title**: Advice  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: general  
**Word Count**: 292  
**Summary**: Raimundo approaches Clay for some much needed advice.  
**AN**: Hehe, this was uber-fun to write. ^^ I only hope that the meaning gets through… if not then this drabble will make absolutely no sense. ^^; So I'll be keeping my fingers crossed! Let me know what you think. :)

* * *

"Clay, I'm literally begging. Help a poor man out, won't you?"

"I wish I could, partner, but I'm seriously at a loss."

"Aw, come on dude, you have to have at least _some_ advice. You've been through this once – at least lay out the basics."

"Rai, I can't help you. My wife wasn't like this at all."

"She wasn't like this at all… well, that's just damn great."

"Is it really that much of a hassle? I'm sure you could just comfort her… talk her through, ya know? And do your best to please her."

"Please her? How? She wakes me up every night. And then when I don't get up, she yells at me and gets all teary and mad."

"…"

"Plus, she asks me for the most ridiculous things. Just the other night she asked me for liver! She _hates_ liver, Clay!"

"Kimiko's just going through a really rough time now. I suppose that in this case the best you can do is to simply adapt. And stop losing your temper, Rai. You'll only make things worse."

"But how can I when I haven't had a good night's sleep in nearly three months?"

"I don't know… Tell her she's beautiful. Appease her, Rai."

"I _do_ tell her that, Clay. But she doesn't believe me. She just goes on and on about how she's gaining weight and looking ugly."

"Then tell her that she's wrong."

"But she calls me a liar."

"…Let me guess… and then you agreed."

"…"

"Rai…"

"Well, what the hell else was I supposed to say, dude? I say she's beautiful and she calls a liar. I agree she's gaining weight and she bursts into tears."

"…"

"Well?"

"…I'm really sorry partner, but you're on your own."


	15. Ready

**Title**: Ready  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: general/romance  
**Word Count**: 503  
**Summary**: Years after leaving the temple, it's time to move on. But just where is everyone's place? How does one simply move on?  
**AN**: Well, it looks like I haven't completely lost my touch with writing! :D Inspiration finally hit, and I wasn't going to pass it up. So I hope that you'll enjoy this drabble as much as I did writing it. :)

* * *

She was so _flustered_.

Frantically pacing the floor… fingers raking through her hair…

Raimundo suppressed a small smile as he enjoyed the clicking of her heels.

Leaning back into the armchair, he watched her with amused eyes. She was whirl of endless motion, and he found himself strangely aroused.

"Kimiko, relax," he said with a lazy smile.

But his only reply was a glare that made daggers look blunt.

Sighing, he closed his eyes, and raised himself from the chair. Placing his wine on the table beside him, he walked to where Kimiko was standing.

"I'm just worried," she said tightly, hugging her arms close. "It's my first board meeting as CEO… what if I royally screw up?"

"You're not going to screw up," Raimundo replied with small sigh. "How many hours have you been practicing? Revising your outline? Seriously girl, even I know it by heart now."

Kimiko let out a small laugh, the sound tinkling like bells. "That's true, I suppose… but you never know what will happen."

Turning her head away, she gazed outside the window. And for a moment, she felt safe, back home where she belonged.

Tokyo was awash with light, the only way she ever remembered it. The bustle was almost palpable, the shouting… the beeping... Closing her eyes, she let herself relax. Raimundo was right, she suddenly realized. She knew what she was doing.

Turning to face Raimundo, she reached for his hand.

"I don't think I'm completely ready," she said with an honest smile. "But I know what I want to do, how to move this company forward."

Raimundo started to speak, but she silenced him with her finger.

"And it's okay that I'm not ready; I'm human, after all. I know I'll make mistakes… I know that I'll screw up… but no matter what happens, I'll learn from them. That's life."

Leaning against his shoulder, she pulled him into a hug.

"I'm glad you're here," she whispered. "Thanks for flying down."

For a moment, he stalled, his brain awhirl with thoughts. He'd never seen her act so vulnerable… so open… so honest. She had always just been Kimiko… the fiery girl with a temper to match. Kicking evil's butt like no tomorrow, and fighting battles with stone-cold eyes.

But times have changed, he thought, with just a hint of nostalgia. Their temple days were over; it was time to move on. For Kimiko, that meant work, and taking over her father's legacy. And for a moment, he wondered… where did he fit into that puzzle?

Solely on instinct, he leaned down, surprising them both. Then, with sudden deftness, he caught her mouth with his.

They were friends, he knew. Best friends, even. But he wanted more, he realized. He wanted to explore more.

Pulling away gently, he leaned his forehead against hers. He felt the tickle of her hair; the softness of her curls.

"Raimundo," she whispered, her blue eyes luminous with light.

"It's okay… You're ready…"

And he took her mouth once more.


End file.
